L'homme à la boîte au temps
by Griseldis
Summary: "Il y avait cet homme qui avait une boîte, et dans cette boîte, il portait le temps des gens qu'ils croisaient." "Hange, ton histoire n'a aucun sens." Hange pouffa un peu, mais pas trop. Elle n'était pas si ivre. "Tu vois, c'est pour cette raison que tu n'as jamais couché avec Levi, mon pauvre Erwin. Tu es persuadé que toutes les histoires doivent avoir un sens."


_Ni les personnages ni l'univers de Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartiennent._

 _J'ai des tas d'autres histoires à écrire bien plus importantes, mais ma muse est terriblement capricieuse et en plus je suis malade comme un chien. Cette histoire bizarre a donc été tapotée cette nuit alors que je pleurais sur moi-même._

* * *

.

 **L'homme à la boîte au temps**

.

Hange était relativement ivre. Relativement, parce qu'elle avait un foie d'acier, mais ivre tout de même parce qu'elle s'était enfilée à elle seule l'intégralité de cette bouteille de liqueur maison particulièrement corsée et à présent presque vide alors qu'elle était bel et bien pleine au début de la soirée.

Elle avait choisi pour lieu de ces agapes improvisées le bureau d'Erwin, sans autre raison que le fait que le sofa du bureau d'Erwin, où celui-ci s'autorisait parfois des siestes dans des rares mais tout de même existants moments de faiblesse, avait beau être affreux, il était aussi laid que confortable, et puis parce que si un homme avait besoin de s'enivrer de temps en temps, alors cet homme là était Erwin Smith.

Mais Erwin Smith était quelqu'un de _responsable_ , un _adulte_ , un _chef_ et tout un tas de mots qu'Hange détestait et qu'elle n'aurait voulu être pour rien au monde et visiblement cela interdisait les libations improvisées avec ses subordonnés.

« Ça t'empêche aussi de coucher avec, je parie ?, » avait-elle lancé autour du quatrième verre, avec une espèce de curiosité morbide. Elle n'avait pas vraiment honte de l'admettre mais elle n'était pas particulièrement fière non plus d'avouer qu'elle avait eu le béguin pendant quelques mois pour Erwin, et lui avait assez ouvertement fait quelques avances avant de se faire, oh poliment et d'une manières exquise, envoyé sur les roses.

À présent, c'était loin tout ça, Hange se connaissait et elle était un cœur d'artichaut particulièrement inconstant, tombant amoureuse toutes les trois semaines puis oubliant que l'homme en question avait existé, prise par un nouveau problème, une nouvelle question, un nouvel aspect de la vie bien plus intéressant qu'un être humain lambda. C'était différent avec Erwin bien sûr, puisqu'Erwin était son supérieur et qu'elle devait le voir au quotidien ou presque.

« Tu me fais des avances, Hange ? »

La scientifique pouffa dans son verre. « Même pas. Je suis d'humeur rousse en ce moment.

― Par les déesses, ne me dis pas que tu parles d'Adrian Schwarz. Il est à peine majeur ! »

Hange leva son verre aux jeunes hommes à peine majeurs qui voyaient dans la pression constante de la mort une espèce d'excitation permanente pour leur libido.

« Amen pour Adrian, mais non pour le coup. Tu savais que Petra Ral avait un frère ? Un frère absolument charmant. Et roux, donc.

― Non, et franchement, je ne veux pas le savoir. Hange, j'ai encore énormément de travail et…

― Et moi je n'en ai pas, alors je suis venue t'aider.

― Je ne vois pas en quoi t'enivrer sur mon canapé est censé m'aider.

― Parce que je voulais qu'on s'enivre à deux et ça t'aurait fait un bien fou, crois-moi.

― L'alcool n'a jamais rien résolu. »

Hange pouffa.

« Bien sûr que si ! L'alcool est responsable d'au moins la moitié des naissances dans ces foutus Murs. Tu crois que des gens sobres tenteraient consciemment d'amener des enfants dans ce monde de merde ? »

Erwin, qui n'avait pas cessé d'écrire jusque-là, répondant distraitement et sans vraiment écouter Hange, posa un instant sa plume et se mit à rêver.

« Ils ne se rendent pas compte de ce que c'est ce monde. Quant à nous, membres des Bataillons ("nous qui savons" voulait-il dire), et bien notre espérance de vie est rarement assez longue pour qu'on survive et pour avoir des enfants, n'et-ce pas ?

― Ce qui est plutôt dommage, se lamenta Hange en acquiesçant vigoureusement du chef, vu que nous sommes les seuls sains d'esprit dans cet asile à ciel ouvert. »

Erwin reprit sa plume en se disant que d'une manière terrible et affreuse, Hange avait raison. Que les fous furieux des Bataillons étaient sans doute les seuls êtres raisonnables dans les Murs.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence, alors qu'Hange tenait entre ses doigts son verre comme pour en réchauffer le contenu et que le grattement régulier, presque hypnotique d'Erwin continuait, interrompu régulièrement par le léger tintement de la plume dans l'encrier. Hange était toujours très impressionnée par la capacité de l'homme à rédiger directement au propre. Le moindre rapport qu'elle devait écrire connaissait pour sa part cinq ou six versions différentes avant le résultat final, que Moblit finissait par refaire d'ailleurs, mais avec une clarté et une netteté presque inhumaine, Erwin rédigeait toujours ses rapport du premiers coup, à la seule exception des rapports d'expédition qui exigeaient invariablement un entretien avec les différents membres survivants de l'expédition.

« Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, peut-être un peu oppressée par cette perfection lisse et méticuleuse, par cet esprit d'acier dans ce corps de fer, de ce cœur froid chez un être dont le sang aurait dû être chaud.

« Pas vraiment, » répondit Erwin qui avait secrètement espéré que le silence d'Hange, jusque là particulièrement volubile, était les prémices à la torpeur lourde de l'alcool et qu'elle s'écroulerait dans quelques minutes.

« Et bien tant pis pour toi. Je viens de l'inventer, et elle est très bonne.

― Ce qui veut dire je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

― Exactement. Il était une fois un homme qui portait une boîte. Partout où il allait, il portait cette boîte et il ne la lâchait jamais.

― Il devait la lâcher de temps en temps. Pour dormir, boire ou manger, contra calmement Erwin. Ou se laver.

― Oh, jolie insinuation. Mais je me suis douchée avant-hier donc je ne pue pas trop. Non cet homme n'avait pas besoin de manger, dormir ou se laver, parce qu'il prenait le temps des gens qu'il croisait et l'enfermait dans la boîte. Le temps qu'ils avaient passé à faire tout ça, et puis d'autres choses encore, des choses heureuses comme des moments en famille, entre amis, des rires, des sourires, et puis des moments tristes aussi, la douleur, la maladie, l'homme prenait tout ça aux gens qu'il croisait. Pas tout à la fois, tu penses bien, mais juste un peu par-ci et par-là. Pas assez pour vraiment déranger les gens mais assez pour remplir peu à peu la boîte. Il se faisait une vie avec la vie des autres. Et puis un jour, il croisa la Mort, et la Mort lui prit la boîte des mains en lui disant qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir prendre la vie des gens. Et sans sa boîte, le pauvre homme qui n'avait jamais vécu, qui avait passé toute sa vie à regarder les gens et à leur prendre leur temps sans jamais rien faire par lui-même ne pouvait pas survivre et donc il mourut.

― Hange, ton histoire n'a strictement aucun sens. »

Hange rit, mais pas trop. Elle était bien un peu ivre, mais pas si ivre.

« Tu vois, tu vois, dit-elle, tu es comme l'homme de la boîte.

― Je vole la vie des gens ?

― Non, bien sûr que non. » Une pause, puis : « Enfin si, mais tu ne le fais pas pour les mettre dans une boîte, tu fais ça pour ouvrir une cage. Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu crois qu'on peut tout enfermer dans une boîte, tout classer, tout étiqueter. Tu vois, c'est pour cette raison que tu n'as jamais couché et que tu ne coucheras jamais avec Levi, mon pauvre Erwin. Tu es persuadé que toutes les histoires doivent avoir un sens.

― Si tu pouvais m'expliquer par quel mécanisme dément tu as intégré Levi dans ton processus mental…

― Par évidence, non ? Je veux dire, tu l'as suffisamment montré, ton soldat surpuissant, ta bête de foire. Tu t'en es fait assez accompagné partout pour montrer que toi, Erwin Smith, tu avais su soumettre le monstre et qu'il t'obéissait au doigt et à l'œil.

― Ce n'est pas du tout ça que… !

― C'est exactement ça, et le problème c'est qu'à un moment, il est sorti tout seul de la case "outil" et il vagabonde dans ton esprit, en mélangeant les cases. Pas tout à fait ton ami, pas vraiment ton subordonné quoiqu'on en dise, plus du tout un ennemi, et encore un instrument bien sûr, mais un instrument qui a pris beaucoup de place.

― Hange, ou tu cesses ces divagations, ou tu sors de ce bureau.

― C'est intéressant que tu t'énerves maintenant. »

Hange eut un sourire enfantin et vide qui n'était pas sans rappeler ceux de ses titans bien-aimés.

« Finalement, tu n'es qu'un homme qui cherche une boîte où enfermer Levi. Ce qui est con parce que ça doit être une des rares personnes que tu n'as pas besoin d'enfermer.

― Hange. »

Le ton était polaire, menaçant.

« Il est là, » dit Hange en se levant et en tapant légèrement sur la poitrine d'Erwin. « Il est là et il sera toujours là, même s'il est mort.

― Tu es une femme cruelle, Hange, » murmura Erwin alors qu'il sentait le coup résonner dans sa poitrine et qu'il entendait presque son cœur qu'il avait tant essayé d'étouffer se remettre en marche de lui-même.

« Bien sûr. Je suis une teigne. Comme toi. On se nourrit du sang des autres, et on attend notre heure, et pour notre but, on survit. Peut-être… Peut-être que moi aussi, je transporte une boîte. »

Et d'un seul coup, Hange s'écroula sur le canapé, avec une espèce de ricanement sonore qui se transforma en ronflement. Le verre glissa lentement de ses doigts et tomba sur le tapis où il se renversa sans se briser. Le tissu épais but le liquide avec l'avidité d'un ivrogne.

Levi aurait râlé mais il aurait su comment nettoyer la tâche.

Erwin songea au sang rouge absorbé par la terre, à cette moisson d'hommes qui ne donnait pas de récolte, à tous ces morts qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de vivre et soudain il souhaita que vienne l'homme à la boîte, qu'il emporte ses soucis, ses tourments et Levi.

Erwin Smith ferma les yeux et souhaita revenir au temps heureux où il savait encore pleurer.

.

* * *

 _Je sais, je sais, il faut que j'arrête de tuer Levi, Erwin ou les deux. Un jour, j'écrirai un EruRi pour de vrai !_


End file.
